Femininity
by asdf42
Summary: Traducción. -No hay forma, -Light dijo incrédulo-, tu no eres una chica. -nunca dije que era una chica, -L se encogió-, pero tampoco dije que era un chico, así de simple.


**Título:** Femininity (Feminidad)  
**Pairing:** LightxL o LxLight  
**Rating:** K+ T  
**Genre:** romance, humor, parodia  
**Autor:** Artemisgirl id 494464

**Disclaimer**: Death note no me pertenece le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. La historia del fic no es mía si no que es de Artemisgirl y se puede encontrar en la sección de inglés bajo el mismo titulo.

**Notas de la autora**: Esta historia es el resultado de lo que sucede cuando estoy enferma y no he dormido por dos días.

De seguro están malditamente OoC. Aún así. Sigue siendo divertido, de todos modos. Por lo menos, así lo pienso.

* * *

Light cerró de un portazo la puerta mientras entraba en el hotel, tiró su chaqueta en un sillón, se sentó en su silla frunciendo el ceño, y reanudo su trabajo en la investigación.

Receloso, L le echo un vistazo a Light, el cual tecleaba furiosamente en su computadora mientras las monótonas letras pasaban a través del monitor. L sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la espalda.

-¿Light -kun?

Light se giró frunciendo el ceño en el detective.

-¿_qué? _-preguntó, claramente molesto.

-mm... ¿va algo mal, Light-kun? -L pidió, con su voz algo tímida.

-estoy _muy bien_, Ryuuzaki -Light dijo seco-. las cosas simplemente _no podrían_ ser mejores.

L miró a Light, indiferente.

-sabes, Light-kun -L comentó, mordiendo su pulgar-, mentir sobre algo tan trivial sobre tus emociones… es algo que Kira haría.

Light se dio vuelta inmediatamente tirándole a L una mirada sucia.

-mis emociones no te incumben, Ryuuzaki -dijo en tono áspero.

-eso también suena como algo que Kira diría -L observó suavemente.

Por un momento, Light pareció lo suficientemente enojado como para golpear a L, antes de rodar los ojos y suspirar exasperado, cayendo nuevamente en su silla en signo de derrota.

-es Misa -Light dijo con voz cansada, masajeándose el puente de la nariz-, quiere que nos vayamos a vivir juntos.

-y... ¿no deseas vivir ella? -L preguntó.

-¡por supuesto que no! -Light dijo rápidamente-. ¡Ese sería el fin de mi intimidad, ¡Mi libertad! Incluso _no hay algo que me guste_ de ella!

-¿entonces porqué no la cortas? -L pidió neutral.

-no es así de fácil -Light suspiró-, aunque me saque de mis casillas con su parloteo sin fin, Misa tiene su función. Evita que mi familia intente casarme con cualquiera que quieran, y les quita la preocupación de que le estoy dando mi vida al caso de Kira. No es como si tuviera tiempo para salir y encontrarme novia mejor con el caso y todo esto.

Light se inclinó en su silla y suspiró, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano, mientras daba masajes a su sien.

-es tan malo que _no seas_ una chica, Ryuuzaki -Light dijo ocioso, frotando su cabeza-. Tu serías una novia _mucho _mejor que Misa.

Los labios de L formaron una mueca.

-¿porqué dices eso, Light-kun? -L preguntó, con una voz encantadora.

-es simple -Light respondió, con sus ojos todavía cerrados-, eres lo bastante inteligente como para llevar a cabo una conversación, no te preocuparía el ultimo chisme sobre tal celebridad, y no te quejarías por que siempre estoy ocupado como para salir contigo. -Light suspiró-. Por la única cosa que siempre peleamos es por el caso de Kira. Si no, casi nunca lo haríamos. Pero Misa y yo discutimos _todo el_ tiempo. Realmente _es_ tan malo que no seas chica.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Light frotó sus ojos, intentando disipar el dolor de cabeza, antes de que L hablara serio.

-¿quién dijo que no era una chica?

Light abrió un ojo, mirando a L extrañado.

-¿qué?

-dije ¿quién dijo que no soy una chica? -L repitió.

Light se paró y miró a L directamente.

¿qué? -dijo serio.

-dije ¿quien dijo-

-sé lo que dijiste -Light lo interrumpió-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

L se encogió de hombros.

-nunca te he dicho mi sexo, Light-kun -L dijo-, por lo que sabes, puede ser que sea chica.

Light bufó.

-eso es estúpido, -dijo, sentándose otra vez-, no eres una chica. Tú eres L.

-L puede ser el nombre de una chica así como el de un chico, -L precisó-. Quizás mi nombre sea Lauren. No es algo que sepas.

Light miró a L suspicaz. ¿Era serio?

-eso es ridículo, -clamó en contra-, todos te llaman Ryuuzaki y se refieren a ti con pronombres masculinos -

-un alias género-neutral, puedo decirte -L dijo suavemente-, y nunca le he especificado a cualquier persona como referirse a mí. Habrás notado que utilizo siempre 'watashi (1)' para referirme a mi mismo, en vez de 'boku (2)' o de 'ore (3)'.

Era verdad; Light lo había notado, simplemente poniéndolo como otra de las peculiaridades de L. Pero ahora, comenzó a dudar.

-¿pero si eres chica, porqué no los paraste? -Light pidió lentamente-, habrías hecho algo...

-¿qué mejor manera de mantener tu identidad en secreto si le dejas a la gente pensar que eres un miembro del sexo opuesto? -L dijo, sin comprometerse.

Light volvió a pararse.

-no hay forma, -dijo incrédulo-, tu no eres una chica.

-nunca dije que era una chica, -L se encogió-, pero tampoco dije que era un chico, así de simple.

Light miró boquiabierto a el (¿o era la?) detective.

-no eres una mujer, -Light dijo otra vez-, ¿si lo eres, dónde están tus pechos?, ¿Donde están tus caderas?

L le envío a Light una expresión herida.

-vamos, Light-kun -dijo, con un tono lastimado-, no _todas_ podemos ser tan curvilíneas como tu Misa-chan preciosa.

-¡pero habría _una cierta_ indicación de tu feminidad! -Light discutió-,¡puede ser que no tengas pechos _grandes_, pero estarían allí!

-¿has escuchado antes de las mujeres andróginas, Light-kun? -L preguntó con suavidad.

-sí, he escuchado, pero -

-entonces sabrás que no todas las mujeres tienen pechos, -L dijo pacíficamente-, además, seguro habrás observado que me visto con ropa suelta. Para todos, tu sabes, puede haber una cierta indicación de mi feminidad ocultada debajo de la ropa.

Light abrió más los ojos.

-pero la menstruación -Light dijo, horrorizado-,no tienes seguramente _que_...

-¿has revisado mis armarios del cuarto de baño o visto alrededor cualquier otra indicación de menstruación? -L investigó.

Light sacudió su cabeza-. No. no tenía ninguna razón-

-entonces estás haciendo una declaración muy injustificada, Light-kun, asumiendo que no tengo menstruación.

Light se sentó nuevamente, atontado.

-de ninguna forma,- dijo, con sus ojos de par en par-. De ninguna forma.

-Oh, vamos, Light-kun,-L dijo-. ¿No es un gran esfuerzo mental considerarme como chica, ¿o antes no te has preguntado por mi obsesión con el chocolate?

Aturdido, Light cabeceó.

-¿y no es acaso posible que una joven con inteligencia superior no quiera pasar desapercibida como tal teniendo en cuenta que en la sociedad los varones tienen más respeto?

Light afirmo con su cabeza.

-¿ves? Así que no tienes ninguna razón para no creer que soy una mujer -L razonó-, la única pregunta que sigue estando aquí es porqué estás tan firme en rechazar esa posibilidad. -L lo miró fijo-. ¿O quizás no era verdad cuando dijiste que yo sería una novia mejor que Misa-chan?

Light sacudió su cabeza.

-no, no, no es eso –dijo-. Creo en cada palabra que dije.

-¿entonces porqué no reconoces esa posibilidad? -L reiteró-. ¿Quizás sientes que soy demasiado fea para ser mujer?

-no eres fea, Ryuuzaki -Light respondió rápidamente, tranquilizando-,un poco rara a la vista quizás, pero no fea...

-¿entonces porqué no aceptas esa posibilidad? -L intentó otra vez. Miró a Light expectante, esperando su respuesta.

Light sacudió su cabeza, incrédulo.

-Kami (4) -respiró, inclinándose hacia atrás, abrumado-. Es justo- que yo nunca pensé- que tu eres- un chico que yo- nunca pensé- que podría tener una oportunidad-

-¿tener una oportunidad de que, Light-kun? -L pidió, con sus labios formando una mueca nuevamente.

Light miró a L, quien miraba en blanco, antes de suspirar, contestando.

-tener una oportunidad _contigo_, Ryuuzaki -Light admitió.

L miró a Light con sus ojos de par en par, impasible.

-¿dices en un sentido romántico, como el que tienes con Misa-chan, Light-kun? -L preguntó suavemente.

Light cabeceó.

Los labios de L se elevaron otra vez-. ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que no podrías tener una oportunidad, Light-kun? -preguntó.

bueno, tu eras un chico -Light dijo, encogiéndose-, yo nunca pensé...

-deberías saber que los sentimientos pueden ser para cualquiera sin importar el género, Light-kun -L corrigió-. Después de todo, sucedió contigo en respecto a mí, ¿no?

-lo sé, pero aún así... -Light continuó, luchando por encontrar las palabras-. Nunca lo pensé, como nunca demostraste algún interés-

-tu tampoco demostraste algún interés, Light-kun -L precisó suavemente.

-bien, es cierto pero… ¡pensé que eras un hombre! -Light razonó-. ¡No podía apenas ligar contigo como si fueras una chica!

-¿porqué no?- L pidió, sin comprender.

-¡porque no es socialmente aceptable! -Light señaló-, habría terminado pareciendo un tonto, teniendo a cada persona pensar que soy okama (5)...

-¿pero qué si estuve interesado, Light-kun?

-las probabilidades de eso eran bastante bajas -Light admitió-. Analizaba tu comportamiento, e hice todos los cálculos necesarios- espera. -Light se detuvo brevemente, inclinando su cabeza y enangostando sus ojos para mirar a L, ¿por qué me estás pidiendo esto?, ¿estás interesado en mí, Ryuuzaki?

L cambió de puesto en su asiento, pareciendo bastante incómodo.

-nunca dije eso -dijo inquieto.

-no dijiste algo diferente tampoco, ¿o si? -Light dijo parándose.

-no, pero-

-¡entonces estás interesado! -Light gritó, saltando triunfante-. ¡Sé como piensas!, si de plano niegas algo ¡significa que es verdad!

-es estúpido pensar eso sobre mi comportamiento, Light-kun-

-Oh, solo cállate -Light dijo, y L fue levantado de su silla para recibir un beso completo en la boca.

El menor besó a L frenéticamente, con fiereza, poniéndolo contra una pared, sus labios cautivantes en el fondo de la otra muchacha. Empezó a morder su labio inferior, y L jadeó en respuesta, tomándolo Light como una oportunidad de entrar con su lengua en la otra boca.

Y repentinamente, L no era una voz pasiva más, tirando de la cabeza de Light más cerca de él y besándolo apasionadamente de vuelta, probando como los dulces y el chocolate, puesto que su lengua luchó con la de Light por la dominación. Light gimió, sus caderas chocaron involuntariamente adelante contra las de L, y L gimió, y repentinamente Light se alejó, atontado, dejando a L caer al piso, aturdido.

L lo miró hacia arriba, y Light lo señaló con una mirada sorprendida.

-Tu no eres _una chica_, -lo acusó-, sé muy bien lo que acaba de rozarme allí, y no hay _forma alguna _que una chica tuviese un-

-nunca dije que era una chica -L dijo con simpleza, frotando su cuello donde Light lo había afirmado.

-pero- tu- -Light farfulló-. Todo eso de pronombres y menstruaciones- asumí-

-tu sabes lo que dicen sobre asumir, Light-kun -L dijo tranquilo-. Estoy sorprendido de que no te dieras cuenta antes.

-pero- pero porqué- entonces porqué tu-

-quizás quise atrapar tu interés, -L dijo, parándose y sacando el polvo de su ropa-, quizás estaba interesado en ver cómo reaccionarías. O quizás me gusta jugar contigo, Light. -L amartilló su cabeza, mirando al otro muchacho-. ¿Está en mi género el problema, Light-kun?

-no, pero-

-entonces no veo el porqué estás haciendo tanto escándalo de esto cuando es obvio que ambos nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro, -L dijo simplemente-. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes decirme novia, si quieres.

-Oh, solo cállate -Light dijo, y tiró del muchacho mas bajo para otro beso apasionado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Tan... sí. Aquí mi one-shot de la suerte de Light/L para el día. Si lo lees, por favor deja un review.

**Notas de la traductora**: Amo este one-shot, tenía que traducirlo.

Las notas:

(1) Watashi: _watashi_ es una palabra japonesa para referirse a si mismo, pero en un sentido totalmente formal; es decir con profesores, doctores, superiores, padres, etc. L menciona esto, porque _watashi_ no denota si es él o ella.

(2) Boku: al igual que _watashi_, _boku_ es para referirse a si mismo, pero en este caso informalmente pero aún guardando la cortesía; con amigos, familiares otros.

(3) Ore: como _watashi_ y _boku_, _ore_ también significa YO pero aquí es para hablar totalmente informal, es más coloquial y jergal.

(4) Kami: Japón, es un país con religión oficial budista, sin embargo las costumbres y tradiciones sintoístas están fuertemente arraigadas, por eso Kami (dios) es usado para referirse a lo que en la cultura occidental es "dios mío".

(5) Okama: en Japón _okama_ se usa para referirse a los homosexuales _drag queen_, es decir a los transexuales y travesti.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos.


End file.
